He Will Move Heaven and Earth
by Fly High Fly Free
Summary: He will move heaven and earth to find you, Marian. Just stay alive. Set pre-series Will/Marian friendship
1. Of Green and Blue Eyes

One day I just had this great idea. Well, if Marian went to Locksley a lot to see Gisborne wouldn't that mean that she would come in contact with Will and other villagers? :) I always loved Will/Marian even though it will never happen it is still a sweet couple (brother and sister or friends mostly) and they are the closest in age... *thoughtful* Please read and review!

He Will Move Heaven and Earth

Prologue

He always just sat there, chewing on hay. He looked blankly at nothing, shutting out the sound of his father's axe against the wood. His green eyes were always clouded and he never heard when his mother called him to eat. It infuriated her. It made her want to scream, to stomp her feet, and grab that piece of hay out from between his teeth and throw it in the nearest water bucket. She hated him!

Marian hated him for no reason other than he just sat there on that fence, not having anything better to do then infuriate her. Chewing on that piece of hay, all day, just sitting there, looking blankly into space, he made no move to stop, day after day after day. It was beginning to get on her nerves and she wanted it to stop, to cease, to never start again, whatever you will call it. She wanted it to end! That little piece of hay was driving her insane! Anymore and she would surely crack like an egg.

Today, that insane fair lady was prepared to do something about that hay of his.

He Will Move Heaven and Earth

Chapter 01 – Of Green and Blue Eyes

Will Scarlett sat with his back to the wall and smiled. His eyes ran over everything in the village; the lake, the people, everything. The serfs were busy at work while the young children played in the lake's clean water. One, he was surprise was his brother; 14 year old Luke Scarlett. The little children gather around him and pulled on his 2 sizes to big clothing, making the already stretched clothing stretch even more. He sighed and followed the children in the Lake shallows. Peasants that passed by were smiling, glad to have the small annoyances out of their workspace for the next few days and glad that one of the Scarlett boys was seen in broad daylight. Most people didn't even know that Dane and Jane Scarlett had an older son; Will.

"All right, little 'uns!" Luke squealed as the children splashed their babysitter with water from the lake. "You don't wanna catch a cold now do 'ya?" They all looked up at him and he sighed as he saw the blank looks on their faces. "Go ahead…" he whispered, the Children happy to have their pushover babysitter back from the depths of strictness. They were smarter than he thought they were and Will knew this. He tried to warn his brother but the younger boy would not listen to his older sibling's experienced advice. He was just like the children, wanting to do everything by himself; even if he is not ready.

As he watched his brother play, Will fingered the axe that his father had left out the day before. He was mesmerized by the weapon and found himself sharpening it with a flat river stone that he had found many days ago. The blade slowly sharpened as the sun rose higher in the sky and the children raced away from their babysitter and into the trees.

"Wait little 'uns!" Luke called after them, racing to catch up as fast as he could in water-logged deerskin boots. Will smirked softly and looked down at the axe in his hand. Its blade side shone in the sunlight and the river stone was all but worn down. He smiled and looked around. Noticing no one, he got to his feet and walked, slowly, towards the forest and into the shade of the trees, unaware of the pair on unfriendly blue eyes that watched his every step as he trekked through the forest.

Maid Marian, atop her tall white stallion, rode slowly towards Locksley. Today was the day she was going to confront that lazy peasant in the village and, in a moment of pure ridiculousness, shove him and his hay into the lake. The horse whinnied from under her and she smiled, dismounting slowly and watching as her target slipped into Sherwood. The horse snorted and butted his head against her shoulder. She frowned and grabbed his reins and quickly tied them to one of the many trees in the area. The white stallion gave an aggravated toss of the head and sent her on her way. She raced, quietly but surely, after the hay-chewing idiot and smiled when she found him; sitting against one of the many downed trees in the forest and, still, chewing on the piece of hay. She growled and stalked towards him, ducking behind the tree and grabbing him by the back of his shirt and yanking -hard.

Will gave a sudden cry of surprise as he fell backwards and landed on the forest floor, only a few inches from where he had been sitting. He looked up and met the eyes of his attacker; the old Sheriff's daughter, Marian.

"Milady?" she heard the boy gasp as he looked up at her. She smiled down at him and plucked the Hay from his mouth and tossed it into the trees. She saw him frown and move to get to his feet.

"You really must be careful, Scarlett. I was just walking behind you and the wind caught your skinny frame and blew you towards me. Are you sure you are eating enough?" Marian smiled as he looked at her, dumbstruck.

"I… You… Wait… You what?"

It was her turn to frown as he turned towards her and opened his mouth to speak again. "What are you doing here?" He growled, making a small bow to the young lady.

"Just passing through, looking at the trees and all…" she smiled at him softly, innocently.

"Right…"

"What are you doing here?" she inquired, looking around.

"Trying to get away from the village."

"Why?"

"Sometimes, forgive me if I seem out of sorts, I feel like I do not belong to this world, like something is wrong with me."

Marian smiled softly and looked at him with her big blue eyes. He looked at her and blushed. _Damn her and her big eyes…_

Walking through a dark forest was not something that Marian Fitzwalter was used to. Walking through a dark forest with company was something that he could get used to. Dressed in full Nightwatchman garb, she looked at the young Locksley serf next to her and smiled. He was yawning tiredly, looking around the forest. Talking shouldn't take that much time but it did. They talked, for many hours, laughing and smiling, good to have company. Once they reached Locksley, she stopped and looked at Scarlett with her big blue eyes.

"Here…" She whispered, pressing a purse, full of coins, into his palm and folded his fingers over it.

"Thank you, Nightwatchman. My family is in your debt…" he whispered, watching as the torches danced off of her porcelain skin and the red velvet bag he now held in his hand. "I am in your debt…"

"Yes…" she whispered, brining a hand to his should, "You are…" Her horses, walking beside them without a sound, snorted impatiently and head-butted the girl, white coat shimmering as the torches crossed it. She frowned and mounted the impatient stallion and turned it towards the road.

"I must go. Be sure to give that to your family." She grinned and pressed her heel into the horses side, the white mount neighing softly and trotting away.

"I will…" Scarlett whispered after her, a smile tugging at the sides of his mouth. "My lady…"


	2. Blushing

He Will Move Heaven and Earth

Chapter 02 – *She was* Blushing

"Sir Guy…" Marian smiled to the man in front of her. His black hair was falling into his eyes and obscuring his vision of her but he could see her well enough; her eyes at least. She had such beautiful blue eyes.

"Lady Marian, what brings you here today?"

"Mm? Oh, I just thought I might poke around and see how the villagers were. You know how I feel about how the villagers are treated."

"Of course. And was everything to your satisfaction."

"It was, actually. I am glad to see that the people are happy. Maybe even better when Sir Robin was here!" The fair lady exclaimed, looking at Gisborne happily. She saw him flinch softly at the name and frowned. Did he really have a problem with Robin? She did, but did _he_?_ Why?_

"I am glad to hear that." He smiled at her and bowed slightly. "Might I be able to do anything to make sure you are comfortable?"

"Oh no, thank you, Sir Guy." She said smiling. He nodded and walked back towards the stables to continue to groom his horses with the servants. She watched him go and smiled. What a nice man, Sir Guy was. Always trying to help her and making sure she was happy, safe, and _unmarried._ Always unmarried, she thought looking around the calm village.

The lake in the center of the village was still, no wind blew across it and no children played there. The trees loomed over the small houses and beckoned the hard working villagers to rest in its cool, leafy, coverage.

Suddenly, the rhythmic beat of a hammer made her look up. Across from where she stood, the blacksmith's shop was busy and loud, as usual. Smoke was billowing from the rooftop and the metallic ring of the hammer on the large anvil grew louder and louder as curious villagers crowded the large shop windows. Among them, surprisingly, were the two Scarlett brothers; Will and Luke. They both carried bags on their back and were pushing through the crowd, trying to get to the window. To watch?

The Scarlett brothers were grumbling as they pushed people aside, gaining looks from annoyed villagers. The oldest was frowning madly; gaining shoves back for the people he was trying to get past.

"Charles!" Luke called. "Charles Langley!"

"What?" an annoyed voice growled, a blonde head popping out from the window.

"Here…" Will said, thrusting the bag at said-Charles' head. "The hilts your father ordered."

"Oh," the blonde whispered. "Thanks, guys. I'll tell him"

"OK…" Luke smiled, turning and walking back through the crowd. Will rolled his eyes, looked at Charles, and followed his younger sibling.

"See ya!" Charles called, smiling. He waved softly and then disappeared back into the Blacksmith's shop, carrying the bag with him.

"Yeah…" Will whispered before disappearing into the crowd. That's when he noticed Marian staring at him. Blood raced to his cheeks and he smiled, ear to ear. He saw he smile back and thought he could see a faint blush grace her cheeks. She was now walking towards him, slowly and gracefully, as only a lady of the right upbringing could. And he was right, she _was_ blushing.

* * *

Sorry this was so short. I just wanted to get it up and out of my hair... *sigh* Yeah, I could have done better but I did not have the strenght. Please R&R!  
And yet, maybe this is not so, so bad :D


End file.
